


three a.m

by liime



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-debut, and angst??, idk but jisung cries, ilu, sorry jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liime/pseuds/liime
Summary: jisung just wants to sleep





	three a.m

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! uhh so,, this is kinda short and un-beta-ed and honestly, plot?? idk her  
> but I love jisung a lot and I love minho a lot and I wanted to write something so like,, here is something

jisung is happy **.** of course he's happy. stray kids are debuting  (with all nine members) and jisung is a part of that. han jisung is debuting as a rapper in stray kids and they already have a fanbase of thousands and they’ve already produced an album and jisung is really really happy.

but at the same time, it’s overwhelming. there’s fansigns and promotions and working on their next songs  and there’s still 3racha and there’s practice, hours and hours of practice and, and, and then they come home to the dorms and jisung just wants to  _ sleep _ . but going back to the dorms just means more filming, more being loud and happy and excited for the fans and it's a lot.

and it’s not like he has anyway to complain about it to. chan likes to give them kong, emotional speeches about how as The Leader, they should come to him with any problems, but if there’s anyone who has more to deal with than jisung, it’s chan. and it’s the same with the other members as well - felix is still trying to cram in as much korean as he can before jyp changes his mind and changbin and hyunjin and seungmin  have just as much to worry about as jisung. but it’s not like he has time these days to talk to anyone besides his members.

jisung sighs. stares at the clock on the wall of the practice room. 2:47 in the morning. if he goes back now, he calculates, he can probably get at least five hours of sleep. maybe five and a half. but that’s if he leaves now and he should really go through his rap again -

“what are you doing on the floor?” someone asks, amused.

jisung squints upwards. it’s minho. “what’s wrong with the floor?” he mumbles. 

minho sits down next to his head, graceful as always. “i have nothing against the floor,” he protests. “i’m asking what’s wrong with you. why are you still here, it’s nearly three in the morning.”

“why are you here,” jisung returns, making a face up at minho. “i was practicing and now i’m tired and the floor is my new bed.”

minho snorts and ruffles jisung’s hair carelessly. “practice is for the day time,” he says. he sounds exasperated, fingers digging a little too hard into jisung’s scalp. 

“ow,” jisung mumbles. “i don’t have time during the day, hyung. life as a famous idol is hard work.” and it’s meant to be a joke, but his voice cracks halfway through and he has to swallow hard. 

“famous my ass,” minho sniffs, but his fingers turn gentle, rubbing pleasantly at jisung’s roots. “wait til we really are famous, and then you can complain about being tired.”

“I bet i have more fans than you,” he says petulantly, sticking his tongue out.

“you  _ wish,”  _ minho is scoffing. “they all love me the most. did you see how upset everyone was when i got eliminated?”

jisung hits him on the arm, awkwardly from his position on the floor. “don’t remind me of that,” he mumbles.

“awww,” minho coos, and suddenly he’s all in jisung’s face, grinning wide. “did jisungie miss hyung?”

“shut up.” jisung hits him again for good measure, scowling. “of course i missed you, dumbass.”

“good,” minho says, satisfied. asshole. he flops down on his back next to jisung now, wriggling around until he’s facing him. jisung rolls over as well, obligingly, when minho pokes him, until they’re face to face.

”hey,” minho says, grinning. “what's up?”

“you're so dumb,” jisung says, snorting. “it's three in the morning.”

“and?” minho yawns and then laughs, eyes crinkling. it’s cute. minho has a cute laugh. “time is a social construct.”

jisung blinks at him. “i’m too tired for social constructs,” he decides, eyes closing. “wake me up when it’s time for dance practice.” 

“idiot,” minho mutters, and then he’s sitting up abruptly, tugging at jisung’s wrist. “c’mon, it’s three in the morning. let’s go back to the dorms. even chan is probably asleep by now. you gotta make sure you don’t get sick.”

“maybe jyp would let me sleep if i got sick,” jisung mumbles. his body feels heavy. “you go back, hyung, i just wanna do another fifteen minutes. then i’ll sleep.”

“or you could sleep now,” minho suggests. “you’ve been practicing non-stop for months, jisung-ah, you'll be fine.”

“yeah, but…” he trails off helplessly, thoughts scattering. maybe he needs to sleep. “five minutes? I just wanna go through my rap once more, okay, hyung?”

minho hesitates, biting his lip. he looks worried and jisung feels guilty immediately. he doesn't want minho worrying about him. “maybe you're right,” he relents. “gotta catch up on my beauty sleep, huh?”

minho rolls his eyes, scoffing, but he looks relieved anyway, standing up and stretching lazily.

“we haven't even debuted yet,” he says as jisung pulls himself to his feet, stumbling a little. “you should relax a little, jisung-ah, you can't collapse at our first concert.”

“I won't  _ collapse _ ,” jisung protests immediately. “I'm getting enough sleep. I'm eating enough. I'm fine, hyung.”

minho flings an arm over jisung's shoulder easily. “as long as you're careful. I know it's stressful right now, but you'll get used to it. and it's worth it, right? finally debuting.”

“definitely worth it,” jisung agrees. he thinks back to the long months of not knowing, composing song after song after song, memorising new lines and dance moves, the eliminations. “hey, hyung.”

“mhm?” minho disentangles his arm, slipping his coat on. he quirks an eyebrow at jisung curiously. 

“I'm really glad jyp bought you back,” jisung says quickly. he focuses on zipping up his coat so he doesn't blush. 

“me too,” minho says after a minute, and then, after another minute, he pulls jisung into a hug. jisung lets out a soft oof, the thick winter coats making it a little awkward, but he melts into it quickly, burying his face in minho’s shoulder.

“I'm glad we're debuting together,” minho mumbles. “hwaiting, jisung-ah.”

“hwaiting,” jisung agrees. and then, after a long moment of steady breathing, “do you think we're gonna do well, hyung?”

_ what if we flop _ , he can't help thinking.

“don't think like that,” minho scolds gently. “we're gonna do so well, jisungie. better than bigbang. better than bts. better than anyone. the whole world is gonna know who stray kids are. everyone's gonna know who lee minho is.”

jisung laughs into minho’s shoulder, muffled. except now there's tears in his eyes and he has no idea where they came from. “fuck,” he says, sniffing a little.

“oh,” minho says. he sounds alarmed. “shit, jisungie.”

“I'm okay!” jisung says. he blinks furiously, but there's more tears and he can feel a son building up in his throat. and it's three in the morning and he's just so  _ tired _ and he's crying on minho’s shoulder. shit. “I'm okay,” he repeats, voice cracking a little. “I just…”

“It's okay,” minho says carefully. “here, uh, sit down, okay?”

“okay,” he agrees and follows minho’s lead until he's sitting on the floor again. he still doesn't know why he's crying, but the tears are there and minho is stroking his back, all warm and comforting even though they're sitting on the floor of the practice room at three a.m and minho probably wants to be in bed, not stuck with his crying bandmate. but minho just keeps stroking his back through jisung's thick winter coat until jisung is sobbing into minho’s shoulder, months and months of stress and no sleep building up into one big tidal wave. 

“it's good to cry,” minho murmurs at some point. “it's healthy for you, apparently. lets out the stress.”

jisung sniffs miserably. “sorry,” he manages through the tears. “for crying on you, I mean.”

“it's okay,” minho reassures. “as long as you're okay. are you okay?”

“yeah,” he says quickly. “yeah, I'm fine. just. sorry.”

he sits up then, disentangling himself from minho carefully, brushing away the last of the tears with the back of his hand. “let's go back now?” he suggests. “it's really late now, we should sleep.”

“I-” minho cuts himself off with an eye roll, patting jisung's arm carelessly. “okay. you need to sleep, jisung-ah. just…”

“just what?” jisung demands, making his way to his feet, raising an eyebrow down at minho. 

“just nothing,” minho says, standing up easily and stretching with a soft groan. “just, if you need anything, I'm always here, okay? if you wanna vent or watch a movie or cry, whatever.”

“okay,” jisung says, after a long pause. he feels like he might cry again, voice thick. “thanks, hyung.”

and if he holds minho’s hand all the way back to the dorms, well, no one needs to know. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank u for reading I hope u enjoyed it??


End file.
